Dance Mark, Dance!
by Summer's Sun
Summary: When Mark’s locked out of the loft, Roger and Mimi decide to play a trick on him. [Oneshot]


A/N: My 30th story! YAY! I'm so happy, I could cry... XD So this story is mainly about humor and how Mark doesn't like to dance. I have no idea if Mark likes to dance or not, just that this idea popped into my mind when I saw something like this on AFHV (America's Funniest Home Videos... I don't know if that's the real name.) So I decided to make something like this. It's not my idea, but I thought it'd be funny. SORRY ABOUT THE MARK BASHING! I'm not really bashing him, I'm just...I don't know, WE ALL LOVE MARK RIGHT? XD I'm sorry if you take this offense in any way. Honestly, I can't dance! I have no idea why, I just can't...

I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story... I might add one more chapter if you guys want. Oh yeah and I know that Mark can tango, but that takes _two_ people... So what is he gonna do? Tango with himself? XD haha that would look funny! HEY THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! Anyways, I'm just saying that maybe he couldn't dance by himself... Does that make sense? I'm just trying to explain.

Small pairings, nothing too major... Very little on the main pairings:

Mimi/Roger

Collins/Angel

Joanne/Maureen

**But like I said, they are not major and I hope that just because they are there, that you won't read this story!**

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

Enjoy everybody!

--

Dance Mark, Dance! 

**Summary: When Mark's locked out of the loft, Roger and Mimi decide to play a tricks on him. One-shot.**

--

Mark didn't dance – he didn't even know how too. Mimi and Roger knew that this was one of Mark's weaknesses and they always made fun of him when they went dancing together. Mark had always hated dances, music that people danced too, and anything that involved dancing. That's why on one warm spring day, Mimi and Roger decided to play a prank on him. Mark was outside on the fire escape and was just sitting out there reading. They quickly locked the window and got Mark's video camera. When Mark tried to get back inside a couple minutes later, he found that it was locked.

"C'mon Roger!" Mimi squealed as Roger ran with the video camera towards the window. Mark knocked on the window and yelled at his friends.

"Guys – let me in… Hey wait what are you doing with my camera?" Mark questioned and looked at Mimi who was trying to conceal her laughter. " Roger?" Roger just laughed and turned the camera on.

"Alls you have to do is dance Mark." Mark's face twisted in disgust.

"You know I hate dancing!"

"Then you're not coming in." Mimi stated and draped her arm around Roger's waist. She waited for Mark to do something, but he didn't. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Mark shook his head, "I don't have to listen to you too… I could probably just go down the other way and get back in." He shouted and Roger shook his head.

"We already locked the loft door; the only way to get in Mark is to dance." Mark almost keeled over – knowing that he had to dance to get in.

"But Roger…" He whined to his best friend and Roger shook his head.

"Hurry up Mark; you're wasting your film."

"I hate dancing." Mark protested.

"Just dance Markie!" Mimi suggested and Mark pouted, he hated this and he would kill them after this.

"Oh come on, just let me in… There are people starring."

"Well – like I said, alls you have to do is dance."

"Ugh." Mark said and started doing a 70's move by moving his hands around in a circle and then moving his hips also. Mimi started hysterically laughing as Roger kept filming. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"When he said he couldn't dance, I thought that he just didn't like it – I didn't know that he didn't know how to." Mimi said as she kept laughing. Mark had stopped dancing and was listening to what Mimi was saying.

"Now let me in." Mark said and looked over the fire escape to the people who were down on the street or in the next building laughing at him. "Guys!" He looked in the window and saw that Mimi was sprawled out on the floor laughing while Roger was sitting on the counter laughing.

"Open the window!" Mimi crawled over while still laughing and unlocked the window.

"We're sorry Markie; we just wanted to see you dance." Mimi fell over and kept laughing as Mark walked into the loft and went into his room. He would have to remember to delete that from the camera.

--

It was August and it was raining. Mark had gone out to get Angel and Collins and found that they weren't even home. He walked through the rain and entered his building. He ran up the stairs and tried to open the door, it was locked. He searched his bag for his keys, but he couldn't find. He knocked on the door – but there was no reply.

He walked downstairs and out of the building. He looked at the fire escape and started to climb it. He got to the fourth floor and tried to open the window – it was locked also. What the hell was going on? Mimi appeared in the window with a camera in her right hand. She smiled as Roger, Angel, and Collins came up behind her and watched Mark.

"What the _hell_?" Mark muttered and looked at all of them. "This was planned, wasn't it?"

"Of course sweetie, we wanted to see you dance." Angel cheered and Collins laughed. Mimi kept filming as Roger reminded him what he had to do.

"Alls you have to do is dance."

"It's raining! I could get sick, let me in!" Mark knocked on the window, causing Collins to almost choke on whatever he was drinking. Angel slapped his back and then helped him stand up straighter. " Mimi – turn that camera off!"

"Why?" Mimi questioned and giggled. "I like filming you."

"Guys!"

"Dance Mark, dance!" Roger shouted and Mark looked at the rain that was pouring down. He sighed and started to dance, god he hated this people so much. He was never leaving this apartment again. He did his same moves as he did before and everybody started laughing, Mimi couldn't fall to the ground again because she had the camera in her hands, but Angel had to lean against the counter for support because she was laughing so hard.

"Honey! You should never do that again." Angel giggled.

"He should have never done that in the first place." Collins shouted and sunk down against the counter's leg, leaning against it. He was laughing hysterically. Roger had fallen over the couch and left Mimi to open the window to the angry Mark – who just as soon as he got in ran into his room and slammed the door.

--

It was November and it was freezing. Mark hadn't gone out of the apartment until this day. He had to go get some grocery's for the loft. Mark didn't like the idea of this, but after Mimi's constant pleading, he finally decided to go. He had brought an extra key and when he walked back into the building with no jacket and found himself locked out – again, he felt like he was going to break down. There was something wrong with the door – work done by Collins. He climbed up the fire escape to find himself locked out of that way also. He looked in the window and sure enough, Mimi, Roger, Collins, Angel, Joanne, and Maureen were all there. This time Angel was holding the camera.

"Zoom in on Mark Cohen who has been locked out of his own loft. He has to dance to get in." Angel narrated and Maureen giggled softly.

"Poor Markie!" She purred and Mark pouted.

"Guys, c'mon let me in."

" Mark, we just want to see you dance." Joanne said and smiled sadly at Mark – as if she was saying sorry that she had locked him out of his own loft.

"You know I hate to dance. I already got locked out twice – please just let me in. I'm freezing."

"Why didn't you take a jacket?" Mimi questioned and Mark shrugged.

"I thought it would only be a little while. I wouldn't get cold." He sighed, "Please?"

"You just have to dance Mark." Roger reminded him and Mark shook his head.

"I don't want to dance."

"But it's just _one_ dance." Collins said and Angel nodded.

"Please Markie, just one dance." Mark gave in, he couldn't stand the cold, he had hated it all his life more then dancing. He quickly did a disco dance moving his hand from down towards his hip, up to the opposite shoulder. So to the left then up to the right. Mimi fell down on the ground along with Maureen. Joanne laughed slightly to herself while Roger fell down on the couch again. Collins buried his head in his hands as he laughed and Angel giggled as the camera bounced slightly in her hands.

"That never gets old." Roger remarked as Angel let Mark in. Angel shut off the camera and Mark took it.

"I'm going to delete it." Mark said, but after that he totally forgot about it until one day.

--

It was a year later, May 7th, it was warm and lovely. It was a year since their first prank of Mark. He had finally remembered about the tape and when he got up, he destroyed the original tape and walked out proudly. Mimi was sitting at the kitchen table; she was dressed in Roger's old sweat pants and an over-sized top.

"Hey Markie, how ya doing?" She questioned and scooped some of her cereal up. He smiled at her – he hadn't smiled in a long time. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just deleted that stupid dancing tape thing that you made me do a year ago." Mimi laughed to herself as Roger walked out of his and Mimi's room.

"What's so funny?" Roger questioned and grabbed her cereal.

"He just destroyed the tape of him dancing." Roger laughed also and sat down next to Mimi. Mark looked confused; he had no idea why they were laughing. Mimi stopped and looked at him.

"Oh – you mean you really did it?" Mimi giggled and Mark nodded proudly.

"I did."

"I knew this day would come." Mimi said and stood up as she walked over to a dresser that had four big draws. "See… We knew that you would finally destroy that tape sometime Mark, so we had copies made."

Mark's jaw dropped, "Copies?"

"Yep, one for Maureen and Joanne, one for Angel and Collins… Then one for Roger and I, and one for your mother and father."

"My mom and dad?" Mark started to shake. "What?"

"Oh and we sent one to America's Funniest Home Videos." She giggled.

"How many copies did you make?" She opened up the draws.

"1,000…" Mimi gestured to all the tapes. "So try to destroy all of them now."

_Damn…_ _I have a lot of work to do._ Mark thought to himself as he rushed over to the dresser and started to destroy all of the tapes.

-Fin-

--

A/N: I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
